1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel heat-stable polymers prepared from a bismaleimide reactant containing a diorganopolysiloxane linkage in its molecular structure, and also to various processes for the preparation of such polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Already known to this art (cf. French Patent No. 1,455,514) are three-dimensional polyimides prepared by heating N,N'-bisimides of unsaturated carboxylic acids such as, for example, an N,N'-bismaleimide. These polymers, which exhibit a remarkable heat stability, may be employed for the manufacture of molded shaped articles well adapted for a wide variety of end application.